Wishes in the Rain
by Megitsune
Summary: A chance encounter in the middle of a thunderstorm...


#  Wishes in the Rain  


**************************************************************************************

This fic was written under the influence of a great deal of cold medication (I have a tendency to get sick often during the early school year...wonder why? hehe) while I tried to avoid doing a very annoying physics problem set. Seems that writing always come easier when there's something else to be done. Haha...well I promised myself long ago that I'd write a Sano-Megumi fic, so here it is. Hopefully its not too much like my other Kenshin-Kaoru one-shot *sweatdrops*  
  
Anyway, the characters of Rurouni Kenshin do not be belong to me. They are the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, Sony, Media Blasters....yada yada, you know the drill =D

**************************************************************************************

Captain Sagara Souzou plodded through the rain, tossing his drenched dark hair, wishing that his hands were free to shove the damp strands back from his face. Squinting his eyes against the drops of water that threatened to impair his sight, he doggedly kept on walking, oblivious to the fact that his clothes were completely soaked. The downpour showed no sign of abating any time soon, and he inwardly grimaced as he found himself stepping into another deep puddle with a loud splash. A frown creased his brow as he stopped walking long enough to give the small burden he carried a concerned glance.

The young boy in Sagara's arms shifted uncomfortably, the unending torrents flattening his normally spiky brown hair. Though the rain was icy cold, it did nothing to hide that fact that the shivering boy was burning up with fever. The Seikhoutai captain tightened his grip around his charge in a futile attempt to keep him warm, but nothing seemed to help.

I have to get out of this rain, thought Sagara to himself. Because of the horrid weather, the local inns and homes were jammed packed with travelers and there seemed to be no dry place to stay for the night. Not that the small town offered too many inns to stay at in the first place. If only the damn boy hadn't insisted on tagging along while he went to secure more supplies for the Seikhoutai members in the rural Kyoto areas. But it was too late to be having regrets and the only thing Sagara Souzou could do was to keep on walking in hopes of finding some sort of shelter.

The weak murmer caught Sagara by surprise and he quickly glanced down. At least the boy hadn't lapsed into unconsciousness. Brown eyes bright with fever blinked up at the older man in confusion as the young boy tried to sit up in Sagara's arms.

Sanosuke, lay still and don't move. The softly spoken command penetrated through the haze in Sanosuke's mind and he finally relaxed.

I'm cold, Taichou, whispered the boy, his words almost drowned out by the clap of thunder that sounded in the distance.

I know Sano, replied Sagara Souzou. He managed to keep his voice calm despite his growing worries over Sanosuke's health. If only they could find someplace dry for him to rest for the nightthe young boy couldn't be expected to fight off a deadly fever while being caught in the middle of a terrible thunderstorm. Looking down, Sagara managed a small grin. Just rest, Sano. We're almost there.

Sanosuke merely nodded and let his eyes drift closed once again, not even pausing to wonder where was. This isn't a good sign, thought Sagara worriedly as he lengthened his stride. It was getting late and it was becoming harder to see every moment. Sagara kept on walking, praying that they would find a larger town or village where there might be some shelter for the night. Without warning, a force suddenly crashed into Sagara from behind, causing him to stagger forward with Sanosuke in his arms. The sudden sound of objects splashing into puddles caught his attention.

Oh no!

Sagara slowly righted himself and turned to find himself staring at a young girl. She was on her hands and knees, carefully picking numerous paper-wrapped packages from the puddles into which they had fallen. Having collected her parcels and stuffed them into a small basket, she reached over to pick up an umbrella that lay in a puddle of considerable depth before standing up.

I'm sorry, she murmured. Sagara caught a glimpse of pretty features and sparkling brown eyes before the young girl lowered her head to check on the objects in her basket once more. She couldn't have been more than eleven years old, maybe only a few years older than Sanosuke.

It's alright, he replied. But what is a girl like you doing outside in such weather?

The small girl sighed before looking back up at the tall stranger. I forgot some packages at the store and went back to pick them up. I spent too long talking to the old lady who sells herbs and by the time I remembered I needed to get home, it had started raining. Dark eyes suddenly locked on the boy that Sagara held in his arms. What's wrong with him? she asked curiously, leaning up slightly on her tiptoes to examine Sanosuke.

He's very sick, replied Sagara, who found himself wondering why he was standing in the middle of a storm having a pointless conversation with a tiny girl. Why don't you hurry up and get home before this storm gets worse? I'm sure your parents are worried.

The girl frowned, her eyes not leaving Sanosuke's face. If he's sick, you shouldn't be carrying him around in the rain. Her stern, crisp voice somehow made her seem much older. As Sagara opened his mouth to reply, the young girl continued speaking, effectively cutting off any words he might have spoken. Why don't you follow me? I can take you back to my father's clinic and maybe we can find something to make your son better.

I don't think that's such a good idea Sagara's trailed off uncertainly. But if you could find us a place to stay for the night I would be grateful.

The young girl lifted her chin and sniffed disdainfully. You don't think I know anything about treating sick people do you? Well it doesn't matter, you have to get your son out of the rain otherwise the fever will get worse. The clinic isn't too far away, so come on.

On that imperious note she turned on her heel and made a gesture for Sagara to follow. After a moment of indecision, he trailed after her through the wet streets, too shocked to reply or even correct her mistaken assumption that Sanosuke was his own child.

-----------------------------------------

Sagara Souzou sat on the floor of a small room next to a futon, his soaked clothes now replaced by a dry yukata. On the futon itself under a thick blanket lay Sanosuke, his face flushed a dull red color. Sagara stared at him worriedly, noticing his labored breathing and high temperature. The sound of sliding paper doors interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see the girl walk into the room with a steaming hot bowl in her hands.

Where are your parents? questioned Sagara curiously. The young girl set the bowl down beside the futon before answering.

They're probably out taking care of somebody. My father is the only doctor within walking distance, so all our neighbors usually come to him when they're sick. My mother and brother are probably with him.

The young girl gestured to the bowl of soup. Make him drink this. It will bring down his fever.

Sagara eyed the bowl dubiously, uncertainty evident on his face. Are you sure you know what you're doing?

The small girl frowned, tossing her glossy dark hair over her shoulders as she pursed her red lips. It's your choice. Do what you want. With that said, she stood and walked out of the room to fetch a bucket of cool water and a pile of washcloths. Minutes later, she returned to find the bowl half empty and a wry smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Kneeling on the other side of the boy's futon, she dipped the cloth into the bucket and wrung out the excess water.

What are you doing? asked Sagara curiously, staring as he watched her gently lay the damp cloth on Sanosuke's forehead.

The water will help to reduce the fever, she answered quietly. Sagara looked on as she wiped down the young boy's face and arms, unaware of the passing time as the rain continued to pelt the roof of the house in a steady rhythm.

----------------------------------

The early sunlight poked at Sagara's eyes, causing him to sit up in surprise. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he immediately turned to Sanosuke to see how the young boy was feeling. Laying the back of his hand against the boy's forehead, Sagara sighed in relief as he realized that his skin was cool to the touch. He also seemed to be breathing easier even though he showed no sign of waking. So the small girl knew what she was doing after all. Sagara's gaze drifted to the other side of the room where she lay slumped against the wall, long black hair hiding her face as she dozed. With a smile he walked over to tap her on the shoulder, causing her to come awake with a start.

The fever's broken, Sagara informed her quietly, noticing how the relief in his own chest was mirrored on her young face. She smiled up at him triumphantly.

I knew it would, she informed him with a regal nod.

Sagara smiled. I suppose its time for us to be going. We have to reach the next city by this evening and I'd like to return home soon so that Sanosuke can rest.

The girl nodded knowingly. You'd better take care of him. The chicken-head doesn't look like he can fend for himself very well.

Sagara chuckled at the girl's accurate description of Sanosuke's hair. He probably won't wake up for quite a while, but when he does I'll be sure to let him know that you were the one who saved his life.

So you're leaving now? she asked. Sagara nodded, wondering at what other surprises the little lady had in store. She was such a clever little fox.

Wait here, she ordered before rushing out of the room. Minutes later, she was back holding a small package wrapped in brown paper. Thrusting it at Sagara's hands, she said, These herbs will help keep the fever down. If his temperature starts to go up again, mix this with a cup of boiling water and make him drink it.

Sagara accepted the package gratefully. Thank you, little one. You've helped both of us so much, but we still don't know who you are.

replied the young girl solemnly. My name is Takani Megumi.

THE END

Well how was that for an abrupt ending? LOL....C/C are greatly appreciated and I love email so don't hesitate to let me know what you think. Ja, minna!

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
